Comrades in Arms, Part 2 (TV series episode)
Comrades in Arms, Part 2 was the 136th episode of the CBS-TV series M*A*S*H. The episode, which was the 14th episode of Season 6, was co-directed by Burt Metcalfe and Alan Alda, who also wrote the episode. It originally aired on December 13, 1977. Storyline Hawkeye comforts Margaret during a night of non-stop shelling in an abandoned hut, but the next day Margaret is so nice to Hawkeye that he can't stand her. Full episode summary The morning after the night before, Hawkeye and Margaret wake up in their beat-up tent. Hawkeye is a little nervous, made worse when he sees that Margaret seems to think this is the beginning of a long-term relationship, and the natural evolution of their time together at the 4077th. She even reveals, deep down, she would laugh sometimes when Hawkeye would get "a real good one" off on Frank. A wounded North Korean soldier arrives in the hut, but they can't leave because Hawkeye's wounded leg has stiffened up over night. They hide under some debris, long enough for the soldier to stagger in, look around, and fall over - he's seriously wounded, and was using his last few moments of consciousness to scrounge for food. He passes out. As Hawkeye works on him, Margaret hears a chopper outside. She runs outside and sees it's one of theirs, a chopper flown by pilot Aylesworth (Doug Rowe) with B.J. as a passenger. She tries to flag them down, but they don't see her. They do see Hawkeye and Margaret's lost jeep, but when they get shot at by the jeep's North Korean thieves, they head back to the 4077th. When they arrive, Potter is furious they went up without permission, but he's mollified when B.J. tells him he thinks they saw where Hawkeye and Margaret might be. Potter says that now that the 8063rd is back where it's supposed to be, they can finally send out a search party. Another day passes, and Hawkeye and Margaret are stuck sitting under one parka as rain pours down on them, reading a map by flashlight. They are discovered by a member of the 8063rd, which overjoys Hawkeye, leaving Margaret furious, now that it's dawned on her that Hawkeye isn't interested in having a relationship with her. Back at the 8063rd, they perform the surgery they were sent there for. The surgery goes well, but the tension is thick when it's obvious to everyone in the room that these two visitors aren't getting along. You can hear the painful slap of the instruments as Margaret thrusts them into Hawkeye's hand. At the 4077th, B.J., Potter, Winchester, and Father Mulcahy have a drink to celebrate the imminent return of Hawkeye and Margaret. They wonder at how difficult it must have been for the two of them, since they're so different. But it's Father Mulcahy, via some innocently-intended comments, that puts the idea in everyone's heads that maybe they turned to each other for..."comfort." A few hours later, Hawkeye and Margaret do return home, to a party in their honor. After receiving some gifts, Hawkeye profusely thanks everyone for "really saving" his skin, so profusely that a boiling Margaret slaps him across the face and storms out. Later that night, Hawkeye visits Margaret in her tent to talk. At first, she completely denies anything happened, but then she softens a bit and owns up to what happened, but in terms so stiff Hawkeye says he'll "have a lawyer draw up a contract." Margaret gets the point and levels with Hawkeye, by reading him a letter she's "accidentally" sending to Donald, thanking the non-existent "Hank" for an amazing, tender night in that abandoned hut. Hawkeye and Margaret own up to the idea that nothing more will come of this since they're so different, but they both admit they shared something together, and their relationship - as friends - will be different, and better, from now on. Research notes/Fun facts *During the demonstration operation at the 8063rd MASH, Margaret mentions that they are using a new vascular clamp designed at the 4077th, but this invention doesn't happen until 3 episodes later in [[Patent 4077 (TV series episode)|''"Patent 4077"]]. The Timeline seems wrong. That's because ''"Patent 4077" was produced before "Comrades in Arms" but the latter was broadcast before the former. *Gary Burghoff does not appear in this episode. Guest stars/Recurring cast *James Saito as South Korean Soldier *John Yune as North Korean Soldier *Douglas Rowe as Aylesworth *Leland Sun as Korean Squad Leader External links *[http://www.tv.com/shows/mash/comrades-in-arms-part-2-43335/ M*A*S*H episode Comrades in Arms: Part 2 at TV.com] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0638278/ M*A*S*H episode Comraade in Arms, Part 2 at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb)] Category:Season 6 episodes